


Lawyers!

by Nighthaunting



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, cute lawyers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthaunting/pseuds/Nighthaunting
Summary: The cute lawyers AU thatwasactually asked for





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplekitte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/gifts).



> as a note, i don't know anything about laywers. also, modern russ shops at Lush and i will square up for that headcanon.

Lion groaned as Russ fixed his mouth over the Lion’s pulse point and sucked. He tried to wriggle away from Leman’s mouth while batting ineffectually at his shoulders.

“Stop that, I have a client day tomorrow,” he grumbled.

“Oh?” Russ growled, “I suppose I’ll have to focus my attention elsewhere.”

He kissed his way down the Lion’s chest, and then lower.

* * *

 

The only good thing about waking up with Russ is that he’s an early riser. As Lion tries to lever himself out of bed and away from Russ’ wandering hands and warm blankets he reflects on this. Eventually he escapes to the bathroom, where he wrenches the knobs on the shower all the way to cold and then all the way to hot. Over his shoulder he shouts, “You still haven’t gotten this fixed?”

“I can fix it myself next weekend,” Russ’ reply comes from directly behind him, and Lion allows himself to be herded into the shower with Russ climbing in behind him, “Why do you hire people to fix the simplest things?”

“Because I’m not a lumberjack that somehow stumbled into a law school and was given a degree in exchange for leaving,” Lion says acidly, frowning at Russ through the shower spray when he laughs. He turns to look for shampoo just as the scent of jasmine hits him and Russ works hands into his hair. “I’m going to smell like this all day,” Lion groans, “I have a _client meeting_ today.”

Russ grins and continues lathering, “You’ll smell nice in the office today, then.”

As soon as the suds have been rinsed away, Lion leaves Russ in the shower and proceeds to frantically hunt for his clothes, throw them on, and run out the door to catch a cab across town to his own apartment.

* * *

Despite everything, Lion is early. He meets his client in his office and quickly reviews things with them on the elevator ride to the meeting room they’re using to start the divorce proceedings. The other party hasn’t arrived yet, and he helps himself to a cup of coffee while his client fidgets in their chair.

At exactly nine o’clock, the doors burst open to admit a waft of jasmine-scented air, the other party of the divorce, and Russ. If he was surprised to see Lion he didn’t show it, and shut the doors behind him before setting his briefcase on the conference table.

Lion mouthed, “ _You bastard_ ,” at Russ over their clients’ heads and took a fortifying sip of coffee. Russ gave him a smile so deliberately guileless that he momentarily considered jumping out the window. A Russ that was dressed and groomed for court was an entirely different—and damnably more attractive—creature than the garden-variety flannel Russ. He took another sip of coffee and disguised a deep breath by sitting down at the table.

"Now that we’re all here, we can get started.”


End file.
